


Anti-Duscur Squad

by FoolsTheyAre



Category: Cranberonpa, Moneky High
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Kidnapping, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsTheyAre/pseuds/FoolsTheyAre
Summary: Lyan is my OTP
Relationships: Lyan
Kudos: 2





	Anti-Duscur Squad

Anti-Duscur Squad  
A Lyan Fanfiction

It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. . .  
On days like this…  
Kids like you…  
Should get the hell to school  
You grab your backpack and run to your bus, you barely make it in time, and you are sweating. Your alarm clock didn’t go off for the hundredth time this week. At least you made it on, unlike Tuesday. You sit on the bus, and go on your phone, you begin to scroll through twitter mindlessly, looking through what everyone had said the night before. Finally the bus arrives at Moneky High, you get off the bus and walk absent-mindedly to the cafeteria, where you go to have breakfast every day with your best friend, Brandon, and his daughter Jaymie. You sit down at the table, eating the half-moldy banana your mom gave you for breakfast. Talking with them cheers you up, but you have just lost that spark in your life. That is, until you spot him out of the corner of your eye, Lorenzo, the man of your dreams. You get a lump in your throat and you begin to blush, as you walk over to him. “H-hey Lorenzo” You say, completely flustered, your hands clasped tightly together, “How are you?” he replies with a stern “Good Ryan, and you?” you reply that you are well, when suddenly, Ni- i mean Person of Duscur walks into the cafeteria. Suddenly, Lorenzo’s face turns into the face of pure rage as he sees the Duscurman. After seeing this, thing, enter the room, you swell up with anger as well, suddenly, in a fit of rage you take the Duscurman’s breakfast and pour it all over his head. After seeing you do this, Lorenzo begins to smile. He then hands you a slip of paper and walks away. You go to class, clutching this note that Lorenzo handed you tightly in your grasp. You go through the entire day waiting for your chance to text Lorenzo, with the number he gave you. You begin to text him all night, until 10 o’clock hits and your mobile data shuts off. You sit around, thinking of your true love, Lorenzo, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a man in a gorillaz hoodie snatches you and throws you into the back of his van You try to contact Lorenzo, but there's no use, you can’t until 6am. Eventually the van stops and you are brought, tied up into a horrible basement. Down there, you see the duscurman from before, as well as a couple of old friends, Dean, who was tied up as well, and Ace. The man in the Hoodie then says in an ominous voice “Dungeons and Dragons, NOW!” You and Dean begin to struggle, not wanting to play with this strange man in his cum-soaked basement, but it is no use, you can’t use your phone, Dean forgot his and Ace? Her phone died 5 minutes after being on 15%. You go on for long agonizing hours of D&D with the Hoodie wearing madman, until 6 o’clock hits and suddenly, your phone begins to work, you immediately text Lorenzo to save you, and share your location with him. Not but ten minutes later, Lorenzo Busts through the door, making Screeching noises while blasting elba.mp4 through a bluetooth speaker. He took a club and Knocked out the Hoodieman and The Duscurman, incapacitating them, before untying everyone else and bringing them to safety. After saying goodbye to Ace and Dean, you head to Lorenzo’s house ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). There, You do erp together in real life! After this wonderful day, You were never the same. You got the man of your dreams, a glorious, anti-duscur elban, and you will never be the same again.

May write chapter 2 in the future if i feel quirky lmao :kaaba:


End file.
